Frostbites
by AznVKai
Summary: ONE SHOT -- Worried about the health of her workaholic childhood friend, Hinamori Momo decides to persuade him out of paperwork by joining her to a snowball fight only to get frostbites. How will Hitsugaya Toshiro help cure her? HitsuHina


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Synopsis:** "Baka Momo, it's your fault for staying out in the cold for too long," the white haired captain said. "Gomen ne--" the older girl said before she was stopped midway by his warm hands on hers. "There's no need to say any more. Right now, you need to warm up."

**Timeline:** After the Winter War

**Pairing:** HitsuHina

* * *

**Frostbites  
**

**TENTH DIVISION OFFICE  
**

A cold chill ran up her spine causing the tenth division lieutenant to drop her ink brush and jerk upwards. On the other hand, her captain didn't feel a thing at all. He just kept on signing his paperwork. "Taicho, can't you keep your reiatsu down?" Matsumoto Rangiku asked.

"It's not me," Hitsugaya Toshiro replied as he stopped his paperwork to walk over to her side and close the open window beside her.

Turning around again while putting his hands into his sleeves, he said, "It's the weather and stop blaming me for causing all your miseries."

"Ah, I forgot that the weather now a days are becoming colder."

Returning to his seat to resume his paperwork duty, the white haired captain replied, "We're in the middle of winter, that's why."

"You know taicho, we should go ou--"

"I'll pass," Hitsugaya interrupted.

Matsumoto turned her body around to see her captain properly. She complained, "You didn't even get to listen what I have to say."

"I know you want me to get out of paperwork duty."

Pointing at the scenery outside from the window, the vice-captain said, "Demo taicho, it's snowing out there! There's enough to start a snowball fight!"

"More like another Winter War," he muttered. Suddenly, she slammed her hands on his desk causing the neatly stacked paper to disorganize itself. He snapped, "Don't mess the paperwork!"

"Taicho!"

"Matsumoto!"

"But it's snow! Who doesn't like snow?"

"I don't care!"

"Slacking for once wouldn't kill you!"

"Forget it!"

"Hinamori-chan's going to be there."

"What does she have to do with this?! And don't drag her into such childish matters!"

As he was about to complain some more, Hitsugaya sensed her disappearing presence inside the room. He yelled, "MATSUMOTO!!!"

* * *

**FIFTH DIVISION OFFICE  
**

Lieutenant Hinamori Momo was bringing in her stack of paperwork into her room when a pair of cold hands were placed on her shoulders. She got so startled that she almost threw her papers into the air. Turning to the strawberry orange haired Shinigami behind her, Hinamori said, "Rangiku-san!"

Waving her a cheerful hello, Matsumoto said, "Hey Hinamori-chan!"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on paperwork duty?"

"Yeah, but taicho said that he's going to work on it on his own. So he kicked me out."

"Hitsugaya-kun did?"

"Yes, even when I insisted on helping, he wouldn't let me!" she lied. "I tried to tell him to take a break and play outside in the snow, but he wouldn't!"

Suddenly, concerned about her childhood friend, Hinamori exclaimed, "That's bad! He's hurting his own health!"

Bingo, she caught Hinamori into her trap.

"I know!" Matsumoto said as she placed her hands together in front of her. "So Hinamori-chan, can you please help me get taicho out of his office duties?"

* * *

**TENTH DIVISION OFFICE**

Taking a sip from his hot cup of green tea, Hitsugaya is taking a break from his paperwork duty. Despite finishing a stack of them, there's still another to go through before he can be put to rest and take his afternoon nap. Placing the cup to the side, he picked up his ink brush and continued on with his work.

Over the next few minutes, the young captain managed to finish another ten sheets of paper in the silent room until he heard a thud. Looking up, he turned to the side to see the window glass partially covered with snow. Getting off of his seat, he walked over to see what is going on outside of his office. "Instead of using your energy on paperwork, you decide to waste it on playing with the friends you dragged out," he said. "How are the other captains even tolerating this?"

Then, he saw Hinamori amongst the circle of friends Matsumoto brought out to play with. She appears to be having fun. Almost as fun as back in their Rukongai days when they were playing in the snow together. He remembered all that.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_"Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan! Get out of bed already!" called out the younger Hinamori as her face was inches away from his. "Shiro-chan!"_

_Opening his emerald-teal eyes, he gave her a glare. The younger Hitsugaya used his hand to gently move her face to the side as he retorted, "You're right in front of my face. How can I get out when you're always blocking my way?"_

_As the white haired boy sat up, Hinamori opened the slide door to reveal the cold scenery that stood before them. "Look at all that snow that fell last night!"_

_Suddenly, a cold chill blew into the room causing the girl to hug herself. Hitsugaya quickly got out of bed and closed the door for her, preventing anymore wind to enter. "Don't do that. You're going to turn the house into a freezer if the door remains ope--"_

_"Let's go outside!" Hinamori interrupted as she grabbed two warm scarves and wrapped one around her neck._

_Before Hitsugaya could say anything else, she prevented him from speaking by wrapping the other scarf around his mouth and neck. Pulling the scarf down to his neck, Hitsugaya said, "We need to tell Obaa-sa--"_

_"I already told Obaa-san that we're going to play outside!" she interrupted as she pulled his arm along with her. "Come on Shiro-chan! Let's play in the snow together!"_

_As she opened the front door, allowing the two to run out, Hitsugaya exclaimed, "I told you to not call me that, Bed-Wetter Momo!"_

_By the time they were in the yard, Hinamori let go of Hitsugaya's arm and began to spun around in circles. She is trying to catch all the falling snowflakes with her tongue. Hitsugaya, on the other hand, watched her enjoy herself until she got dizzy and fell back onto the layer of snow. _

_"Baka Momo," Hitsugaya said as he walked up to her to hold out his hand. _

_Sitting up again, she looked up at the shorter child. Hinamori smiled and connected his hand with hers as he pulled her up onto her feet again. "Arigato Shiro-chan."_

_Looking up at the falling snow in the sky, they were content. "You know what Shiro-chan?" Hinamori suddenly asked.  
_

_"Hm, what?" Hitsugaya replied. _

_"You came from snow."_

_"You mean you found me in the snow. It was winter that time when I came to this place."_

_"That's why I call you __'Shiro-chan'."_

_"No, you call me that because of my white hair."_

_"Oh yeah..."_

_"Bed-Wetter..."_

_"Mou, I don't wet the bed anymore!"_

_"Whatever."_

_"Shiro-chan!"_

_"Don't call me that!"_

_It was when Hinamori threw a snowball at his face. Causing the boy to fall backwards onto the layer of snow, Hitsugaya soon cleared his sight by brushing the snow off of his face. Watching the girl now running away from him, Hitsugaya grabbed a handful of snow, turned it into a snowball, and launched it in her direction. He successfully caught her after the snowball hit the back of her head. "You can't run away from me!"_

_Turning around, she too grabbed a patch of snow and attempted to throw it at him only to miss. Making a few more snowballs, she launched them consecutively. After all that work, Hitsugaya managed to dodge them all. She pouted, "Mou! Stop moving!"_

_"You're just bad at aiming!" _

_Before he knew it, she tackled him onto the snow together. Laughing with enjoyment, Hinamori soon got off of her friend and sat up next to him. Sitting up and brushing the snow off of his snowy white hair, Hitsugaya said, "You could have gotten hurt."_

_"I know," she replied, "but I'm having too much fun. It doesn't matter to me anymore. As long as I'm playing with Shiro-chan, I don't have to worry at all. Ne?"_

_Sighing with defeat, the young child replied, "I guess..."_

_"Now, let's play some more!" _

**END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

Now that he is a captain of the Gotei 13, he did not have much time as he did many years ago. Hitsugaya now has to spend it all on completing his paperwork and completing his missions assigned by Captain Commander Yamamoto. Turning away from the window, he proceeded to finishing his papers at his desk.

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE TENTH DIVISION HEADQUARTERS  
**

As the snowball fight is still going on, Hinamori stopped launching snowballs to see if Hitsugaya is still watching. Noticing that he isn't at the window anymore, Hinamori was determined to get him out of work. So she decided to catch his attention by throwing more and laugh out loud in the process.

"Eat this Rangiku-san!" Hinamori exclaimed as she threw hers at the tenth division lieutenant.

Easily dodging the assault with the use of shunpo, Matsumoto quickly hid behind a thick tree and bent down her level to make several snowballs for herself.

"Khora! Don't you dare hide Matsumoto!" Ikkaku exclaimed. "Fight us like a man!"

"How rude!" Matsumoto snapped as she stood up and started launching snowballs at him. "It's woman, Ikkaku!"

"Now that's better, bring it on!!" the bald headed Shinigami shouted as he launched his.

"There's no point of getting ourselves dirty," Yumichika said as he brushed his bangs off to the side. "It's just not beautiful."

Just then, a large snowball smacked his face causing him to fall back and land on the ground of snow. Giggling with amusement, lieutenant Yachiru exclaimed as she pointed at the bob headed Shinigami, "Look! Yumi-kun's a snowman now!"

"I don't see the point of playing this game," Renji said as he sat on the porch of the tenth division headquarters. "Why do you even bother to drag us out here?"

He was suddenly hit by a snowball in the face. "That's because we all could have some fun together!" Matsumoto replied with a smile.

As the snow fell back down on the ground, Renji's temper boiled to the point he was about to retaliated. Trying to his best to hold it in, he finally snapped after another person threw a snowball on his face. Turning to the culprit, Renji exclaimed, "What's the big idea?!"

Giggling with amusement, Rukia replied, "What's wrong Renji? Can't enjoy yourself?"

Running after the shorter Shinigami, Renji exclaimed as he threw snowballs, "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS RUKIA!"

* * *

Hitsugaya dropped his ink pen and began organizing his papers together. He finally finished doing his paperwork for today. Taking his cup of tea, he finished drinking the contents inside. He continued to hear the laughing and giggling from outdoors.

_"They're still playing..."_ he thought.

Standing up from his seat and placing the cup back on his desk, the captain left the room and proceeded outside.

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE TENTH DIVISION HEADQUARTERS**

As he was walking through the outdoor halls of the tenth division, Hitsugaya watched the Shinigami having fun, playing snowball fight until he was stopped. He saw Hinamori collapse onto the snow on her knees. Using shunpo to be the first at her side, he looked down to see her clutching her hands together. They were red as a cherry.

"Hinamori-chan, daijobou?" Matsumoto asked as the Shinigami began to gather round the two.

Bending down on one knee and touching her hands with his, Hitsugaya felt her trying to pull them away from him. He held on as he began to observe it.

"Is Mo-chan okay?" Yachiru asked.

"First degree frostbite," Hitsugaya said. "It's not that serious if treated right away."

"Okay, then I'l--" Hinamori said before she was interrupted by the captain.

"She's coming inside with me right now to warm up," he said as he stood up.

Looking up at the white haired Shinigami, Hinamori replied, "But Hitsu--"

Before she knew it, he was carrying her bridal style in his arms. He used shunpo to quickly get her inside and all the way to his room, leaving the other Shinigami behind.

"Tch, the fun's over..." Ikkaku said as he picked up his zanpakuto that was leaning against a tree trunk and placed it on his right shoulder. "I'm out of here."

"Right behind you Ikkaku," Yumichika said as he and his vice-captain shortly followed. "Let's go Yachiru-fukutaicho."

"Hai! Let's have some sweets and tea with Ken-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed. "He must be getting tired of waiting!"

"Let's get going," Renji said.

"Yeah, if Nii-sama found out that we were away doing other things, he's going to get angry," Rukia agreed as the two Rukongai friends left, leaving Matsumoto behind.

Placing a finger under her chin and a sinister smile appearing on her face, Matsumoto said, "Hmm, I wonder what is going to happen with taicho and Hinamori-chan..."

* * *

**HITSUGAYA'S ROOM**

Hitsugaya placed body right next to the kotatsu table (_**A/N:** Let's just say he has one in his room_), allowing the raven haired girl to slide her legs under the futon to warm up. As she rubbed her hands together from under the table, Hinamori watched Hitsugaya leave the room and quickly come back with a tray of two tea cups and kettle. Sitting next to her after he placed the tray on the table, he poured the hot green tea from the kettle onto the cups and served one of them to her.

"Arigato," Hinamori quietly said.

"Baka Momo, it's your fault for staying out in the cold for too long," the white haired captain said as he looked away, arms crossed over his chest.

From the corner of his eyes, he looked back to see the fifth division lieutenant trying to warm up with her hands.

"Gomen ne--" the older girl said before she was stopped midway by his warm hands on hers.

Realizing that his hands crawled its way to hers under the kotatsu futon, she could feel her cheeks turn slightly red. Her heart suddenly started pounding faster.

"There's no need to say any more. Right now, you need to warm up."

Pulling her hands out of the futon along with his, Hitsugaya began rubbing his hands together with hers, generating heat to warm them up. They didn't speak for the next little while. Hinamori was busy fighting the blush on her face while Hitsugaya is doing everything he can to help her recover. From time to time, he would blow on their hands to further warm them up. On the other hand, the warm breeze caused her blood veins to quickly run through her body.

_"Hitsugaya-kun..."_

By the he let her go, the tenth captain said as he turned his body to the side, "It should be warmer now. Drink your tea."

Slowly nodding with agreement, she too turned her body. Placing a hand on the cup, she picked it up and began to take small sips from it.

_"He's always looking out for me."_

"Arigato," Hinamori said after she placed her cup on the table.

"Even when you knew your hands could get frostbites, you still bothered to stay outside without any gloves or mittens," Hitsugaya said.

"I don't need them."

"Bak--" he retorted as he turned his body to face her. He was stopped midway by her words.

"Because I know Hitsugaya-kun will come out to play with me. So, I don't have to worry at all."

_"She wanted me to get out of paperwork duty and enjoy myself."_

The captain sighed in defeat as he began scratching the side of his head. "Hinamori..."

"I cause too much trouble for you, I'm sorry."

"You're not trouble," he said, causing her to turn to her childhood friend. "You're never causing trouble for me."

_"He always protecting me..."_

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

Before she knew it, Hinamori felt a warm heat coming from her lips. Breaking the short contact with his, Hitsugaya lifted his hand to brush her bangs to the side. He said, "Remember that, Bed-Wetter Momo."

_"Because he loves me. That's why..."_

Smiling with content, she returned her feelings by giving him a warm hug as she allowed his weight to gently fall along with hers with her on the bottom. As one his hands is on the side of her head, supporting his weight, Hitsugaya started planting kisses on her neck. Feeling ticklish, Hinamori giggled.

_"No wonder I feel the same way..."_

Pausing his actions, he looked down at her to ask, "Are you feeling warmer now?"

Smiling as she nodded with agreement, she replied, "A lot warmer thanks to you."

"That's good to hear."

"However..."

"What now?"

"I could use some warmth and moisture on my lips. They're getting cold from the lack of care."

Moving closer to the raven haired Shinigami, their lips are now centimeters away from contact. He whispered, "You're such a Bed-Wetter..."

He closed the distance between each other. As they shared a long passionate kiss, Hinamori wrapped her arms around Hitsugaya's neck, pulling him closer. Obliged by her request, he slid his free hand on her back and pulled her body slightly upwards so that they can feel more comfortable: sitting and kneeling.

By the time they broke apart to catch a breath, Hitsugaya gently placed her back onto the tatami floor before he turned his body around to fall on his back next to her. Feeling her now warm body on top of his, he looked to see his childhood friend giving him another warm kiss.

"Daisuki Shiro-chan..."

Just when he was about to return those feelings, Hitsugaya saw a flash from the slightly opened door out of his room. Immediately recognizing the culprit's reiatsu, Hitsugaya quickly got back up on his feet and ran to the door. He opened it and yelled, "MATSUMOTO!!!"

Watching her bolt away from the angry captain, he went back inside and closed the door. He sat back down next to Hinamori. Watching him all frustrated for ruining the moment, Hinamori couldn't help it but smile at the white haired captain.

"Don't worry, you don't have to say it. I already know you feel the same way," Hinamori said before she was gently tackled back down onto the tatami floor by his weight: him on top of her.

"Just because you already know doesn't satisfy me at all," Hitsugaya replied. "I have to say it, baka Momo..."

Feeling each others' breathing become deeper, Hinamori whispered, "Then say it."

After giving her a light kiss on her lips, he finally said, "Daisuki Bed-Wetter Momo..."

With that resolve, Hitsugaya carried his lover, bridal style over to his futon bed on the other side of the room. Gently placing her on it, he crawled up and began to undress her.

He knew that by the time he was finished with her, Hinamori would not have anymore frostbites.

* * *

**AznVKai:** THE END! I'm done with this one shot of this HitsuHina fan fic. I hope you all enjoy reading it. Please review and I'll be back soon with another one! Laterz!

* * *

**REFERENCES**

_Taicho_ - Captain

_Reiatsu_ - Spiritual Pressure/Spiritual Power

_Shunpo_ - Flash Steps

_Arigato _- Thank you

_Baka_ - Stupid/Idiot

_Gomen ne _- I'm sorry

_Fukutaicho_ - Vice-captain/Lieutenant

_Kotatsu Table_ - a small table with an electric heater underneath. During the winter time, the kotatsu has a futon that is placed over the kotatsu frame and draped onto the floor to trap heat inside.


End file.
